Pleasant Creations
by WriterApprentice
Summary: Happy Halloween! TFA Oneshot Alice of the Stockades sequel. You've been invited to experience the sweetest of illusions, Blitzwing will be your host tonight. Inspired by the VOCALOID song, Trick and Treat.


A Halloween-themed oneshot starring Blitzwing and some of the Autobots, a sequel of _Alice of the Stockades_ so read that first! Inspired by the VOCALOID song, Trick and Treat.**  
Recommendation!** Don't forget to listen to the song/watch the PV!!!**  
URL:** http://www. youtube. com/ watch?v=Pb6fSiMBbv4 (without the spaces)**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers Animated and/or VOCALOID.

* * *

**Pleasant Creations**  
Night falls once more as it always has been since the beginning of Cybertron; nothing special, just another night. People change shifts; they greet each other as they pass one another in the halls. Some recharge, other stay up to fill report and some brave the darken corridors to patrol in the evening. Just another night in the Stockades or so they thought, for tonight the Sparkling was hungry.

---

Melody drifted through the spacious halls as Icy sang a melancholic tune as he gazed out into the sky from a window. Hothead and Random idly glided around him like fireflies. The song was hollow and ethereal, distant from reality. He had no words or tune in particular; the notes simply came to his processor. His voice stopped as no more notes came to his mind. Getting on his stabilizing servos Icy walked through the Stockades, invisible as were his two personas.

Going through a sealed door, as if it was nothing but air, he entered a storage room of sorts to find the Blue Autobot cradling the recharging Sparkling in his arms as he softly hummed a lullaby. Though all nine of them; counting Icy, Hothead and Random, expressed loving affection to the Sparkling, the Blue Autobot seemed to be a step higher than them. While the others would pass the idle times haunting or doing whatever pleased them, the Blue Autobot was always in the company of the Sparkling.

Every time he was around the Sparkling, his mellow demeanor melted away to that of pure joy. The others would always receive a small smile from him. Even Random, with his array of jokes and antics, only managed to get a soft chuckle from the Blue Autobot. The Sparkling had quite effect on him.

"_How is he?"_ asked Icy as kneeled beside the Blue Autobot.

The Blue Autobot's humming slowly faded to silence as he turned to look at Icy, Hothead and Random.

"_Better, the energon cubes are keeping his hunger at bay. But they aren't enough,"_ the Blue Autobot replied as he motioned towards the piles of glowing amethyst cubes of energy stack neatly around them.

Icy nodded. Since yesterday; five days after Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave escaped, the Sparkling had been complaining about how famished he was, a hollow feeling from the inside. Normally the online could consume energon cubes or oil to sate that desire, but they were different. Wandering Sparks, or ghosts, couldn't simply take in physical substance; they required a more airy form of nutrition. The energies being emitted from the cubes were a temporary solution, effective but still temporary. It was extremely taxing for all of them to use their otherworldly abilities, being around the cubes offered them a steady flow of stamina. But when it came to feeding to keep their forms together in the realm of the online, well… that required a more risky approach. For their kind fed off of emotions, memories and dreams.

Yes, emotions. Each emotion had a unique feel to it. Happiness gave them a light and wispy sensation. Sadness, an emotion they chose to stay away from as it reminded much about their current state, felt thin and bland. Anger gave them quite a kicker, but it was too sharp for them. But fear… oh fear was the most delectable of all the emotions. An indescribable feel when they absorb it from an online bot, especially the fear directed at them. This is why they chose to constantly haunt the Stockades, apart from bringing down the prison complex.

Now memories and dreams were different. Being in corporal forms made it easy to enter the processor of those online, especially those unconscious or in stasis as they offered no resistance. Accessing another bot's memory or dream it almost felt, for that moment, like they were online again as they relived in those pockets of the sub-conscious.

Icy stood up and left the storage room, ideas went through his processor. They needed to capture an online bot and invoke emotion from it so the Sparkling could feed, but given the limited time they had how were they going to bring the bot near the Sparkling alive? They couldn't take the Autotroopers as they were often paired up in groups of two or more and ever since the breakout; security had risen to a stricter level.

A scream came from down the hall, followed closely by a crash, and pulled Icy out of his thought. From around the corner came the Yellow Autobot siblings. The femme was giggling hysterically while her younger brother was grinning. Icy smiled at the two, wondering what sort of prank they pulled to those unfortunate to cross their path. The siblings reminded the triple-changer much of those Autobot Jet-twins, except with a more mischievous side. More often than not it was the femme who often coaxed her brother to join in her game; he was the strategist while she was the initiator. And although her brother preferred less childish activities, in the end it was fun for both of them.

"_Vhat is it zis time?"_ asked Random gleefully, beating Icy before he could ask.

"_The classical scare-your-victim-into-crashing-into-something,"_ the femme chuckled.

"_Vat did he crash into?"_ Random was eager to know.

"_Oh nothing much, just a stack of boxes,"_ said the femme offhandedly.

"_Really heavy boxes,"_ her brother added.

Random chuckled; it was he who taught them that trick.

"_Vell make sure you keep it down, ze Sparkling is recharging,"_ said Random.

The siblings nodded servos over their glossa as they muffled their giggles. With mischievous glints in their optics; both of them raced past the three Blitzwings to find another victim. Icy turned and watched them go as did Hothead and Random

"_You really are a bad influence on zem,"_ said Hothead.

"_Oh you're no fun, Hothead,"_ Random whined. _"Besides, zey deserve better,"_

"_Indeed they do,"_ Icy stiffened as he recognized the voice.

"_Vat do you vant?"_ Icy snapped.

"_Aw, is that any way to speak to a family member?"_ the Green Autobot cooed as she walked by him, her servo brushed his left forearm as she passed.

Icy shuddered slightly at her touch. Both Hothead and Random noticed his discomfort.

"_I suggest you leave, now," said Hothead, testily._

"_Ve don't trust you,"_ Random piped.

"_The others trust me, even the siblings,"_ said the femme, smirking when none of them replied.

"_Twisted Autobot femme,"_ Icy muttered as he turned and continued to walk down the hall.

The Green Autobot followed, walking beside them despite the glare Icy gave her.

"_So what you three doing?"_ she asked innocently.

Icy resisted the urge to roll his optics, knowing that the femme would continue to badger him if he didn't answer.

"_Ze Sparkling is hungry, ve need to find an online as soon as possible,"_ Icy grumbled.

"_Ve vere hoping to ask Red to help us, have you seen her?"_ asked Random.

"_She's probably off somewhere practicing with that sword of hers or venting her frustration on some unlucky bot,"_ said the femme. _"I could come,"_

"_Slag no!"_ Hothead's Spark flared a violent red.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ she pouted to the crimson Spark.

"_Your very presence vould scare any bot senseless,"_ Hothead retorted.

"_And yours doesn't?"_ she asked, an optic arched in question.

"_You are the most evil little Autobot femme I've ever set my optics on for vat you did to zose three!"_ Hothead shouted back, referring to the Blur Autobot and the siblings. _"I vouldn't even be surprised if Megatron himself ran away from you!"_

"_Enough you_ two,"Icy said firmly as he gazed down from a nearby window. _"Come; take a look at this,"_

Hothead and Random glided towards Icy, floating over his shoulders. The Green Autobot walked and stood by his side, taking in the sight.

"_Now this is interesting,"_ she smiled.

---

"I don't think this is a good idea guys," the mechling said to the group of four behind him.

"What? Are backing out now?" the leader sneered, arms folded over each other.

"N-no it's just…" his small frame trembled, intimidated by the larger mech in front of him.

"Stop being a cowardly Decepticon, act like an Autobot for Spark's sake!" the larger mech barked.

They were interrupted by a scream from the mech to his right. The bot had a face of horror as he pointed to one of the windows high above them.

"I swore I saw something!" he cried.

"Idiot, it's probably nothing," the large mech huffed as swiped the mech upside his head before turning to the mechling. "Well, we're waiting,"

Turning around to face the imposing door, the mechling shakily strode forwards. The door slid opened, granting him entrance into the Stockades. Lately there had been rumors, strange things have been going on inside the prison complex. No one knows why or how; eerie sounds, the unexplainable deaths and of course the breakout of the Decepticon leader and his two lieutenants. Of course some Autobots scoffed, believing the causes to be of malfunctions or the inside work of a Decepticon. Yet there was no denying that something not of this world had taken the Stockades as its home and has been causing all sorts of disorder. The Autotroopers and those working with and in the Stockades are still baffled, unable to come up with results or explanations to the phenomena.

The mechling continued to walk; the doors behind him slid shut.

---

"_I think we may have found our victim,"_ the Green Autobot said slyly, a smile spread on her glossa.

"_Oh no, not in a million stellar cycles, he iz only a mechling!"_ said Hothead.

"_But who's more important? A complete stranger or the Sparkling?"_ asked the femme.

Hothead was speechless. It was obvious that the Sparkling meant much for all of them, but a mechling… a bot too young and untainted by reality. Autobot or no, it was wrong. The Green Autobot noticed all three of their hesitation.

"_Look, it's not like we're going to kill him. Even though I've done things while I was online, bots change when they cross the threshold between life and death,"_ she attempted to reassure the three.

Icy slowly nodded, although a little unwillingly.

"_Vat do you have in mind?"_ Icy asked.

The Green Autobot smiled as she whispered her plans into their audio receptors.

---

This wasn't so bad, so far nothing happened. Maybe they were just rumors, nothing real, the figment of an overworked processor. The mechling laughed; he was being so foolish earlier, what was there to be scared of?

_Deeper, deeper, you come into ze forest, pulled by a voice so sweet…_  
He stiffened and looked around fearfully. What was that? The voice… it was so rich and tempting… like high grade energon, coaxing him to follow. The mechling found himself unusually clam as he stood still, his optics half-closed.

_Come on, come on, you vant to go even deeper in to meet…_  
The mechling slowly walked down the hall, finding the source of the singing.

_Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark…_  
A femme was singing. Her voice, gentle and enticing, was bringing him even further into his strange stupor. He had taken the bait as he stood in front of another door.

_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark!_  
The doors slid open with a bang, snapping out of his daze. Blinking his optics he saw a full grown mech, sitting on a strange ornate chair not of Cybertronian design, staring into space. The back rest of the chair was curved and smooth, round columns supported it. Its legs curves outwards and curled at the ends, making a strange swirl pattern for its feet. It was a really whimsical chair. The mech was seated at the left end of a round table covered in a white cloth. There were plates and bowls set on top of the table filled with all sort of strange edibles. The only source of light in the room was from the center of the table where three pale white stick stood erect on a silver holder. On each of the sticks; fire burned gently, casting a soft sunset glow. It was something the mechling had never seen before, he found himself staring at the foreign objects.

Though the light was dim the mechling noticed that the mech had red optics.  
"_Decepticon!"_ the named screamed through his processor as he froze from panic.

As if noticing the mechling; the mech blinked and turned to gaze at the frightened bot, his left optic was large and round like a scope. His features softened as he smiled at the mechling, the Autobot felt a sensation of safety and friendliness from the supposed Decepticon. Almost as if out of nowhere; a beautiful green femme walked towards him from his right and bowed to him, her arms were pointed towards the table as if inviting him to sit. Without thought the mechling stepped forwards, the mech stood up to stand behind a vacant chair and pulled it slightly back for the mechling. The young bot stared curiously at the mech before sitting down and turned to gaze at the assortment of food.

There was a clear glass bowl full of glowing jewels of sorts. There were teardrop shaped ruby red crystals, orbs of amethyst and flat squares of turquoise green. On a plate was a squat cylindrical object covered in white foamy substance. Dotted on top, like decorations, were the same red crystals. Stacked in a neat pile on another plate were domed shaped slabs of silver metal. A thick white substance frosted everyone one of them, each of them was sprinkled with flakes of copper metal.

The mech, at his left, placed a plate with gold lining in front of the mechling while the femme, on the other side, placed a saucer and a flower-shaped teacup next to the plate. The mechling stared at the silverware with curiosity.

_Zis cinnamon stick is a vonderful magic stick…_  
The femme picked up a teapot and poured a steady stream of oil into the cup, filling it half-way. The mech took a knife and cut a piece of the foam covered cylinder. Sliding the knife under the piece, the mech lifted it and placed it on the plate. The mechling saw that the slice was made of two layers of metal, one at the bottom and the other at the middle. Between the layers of metal was a layer of the same foamy substance. The mech and the femme made themselves comfortable as they each took a sip from their cups. The mechling followed suit, eyes widened in surprise as the oil passed his glossa.

_Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups…_  
It was delicious, so smooth and refreshing! All feelings of hesitation was swept away as the mechling picked up his fork, its tine glowed from the energon it was made from, and sliced a piece from the food on his plate. Putting in his mouth he couldn't help but smile in pleasure. Whatever it was, it was heavenly; creamy, thick and sweet. The mechling continued to eat, unaware that his hosts were watching him.

_Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep…_  
Downing the oil in a single gulp, the mech took the teapot and refilled the mechling's cup. He then added a small cube of energon and stirred it with a tiny spoon. The oil shined a ghostly purple light before it faded back to reflective metallic black. The mech held the cup to the mechling, who accepted it happily and drank.

_Because zey are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep_  
It tasted different; the sweetness was heavier and assaulted his senses. The mechling put down the cup, feeling disoriented, his vision blurred and he felt the world tilt. His hosts continued to smile at him as if nothing was wrong. Through the haze fear shot through him, it was a trap! The horrible revelation did nothing to help him as the world turned to dark.

The mechling felt like he was floating, gravity no longer held him down as his mind felt light. Never in his life-cycle had he ever felt this relaxed. Reality mattered not to him, he was in paradise. No worries, no pressure, no Decepticons.

_But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations…  
When you take the blindfold off, there are no more pleasant creations…_  
Decepticons, an image of the mech crossed his processor. Groaning the mechling slowly opened his heavy optics before they were covered by a pair of gentle servos. Bring him once again to blissful darkness.

He began to dream, there was a hearty laughter coming from behind him. Turning around he saw the mech with two others like him, except their faces were different. There was one with a dark magenta red face, large chin, red tinted visors and a gap between his dental plates. His frame shook as he laughed. Next to him was another mech with a similar frame, his face was jet black, his optics and mouth were red and set in a jagged smile as he giggled joyfully. Standing next to the three was the green femme, she too was giggling. Then there was a blue mech, shorter than the three Decepticons, in his arms he cradled something as he smiled at the four. The assembled bots took no notice of the mechling staring at them as he faded out of the dream.

_You vill see zat your hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels…_  
Wearily, the mechling was barely aware of his surroundings. It felt like he was being dragged across the metal floor of the Stockades by his wrists.

_You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal!_

---

Slowly he blinked his optics opened, his processor numb, trying to grasp reality, recovering from the effects of the strange drink. Everything was bleary as his frame and appendages failed to respond, he found himself staring aimlessly at the floor before his consciousness kicked in. His head shot up, optics shifting to and fro in fear. He was in a barren room; the four walls surrounded him like a prison cell. He stood up from the floor to cross the room. There was a simple metal door in front of him, the only way out to freedom. He stood there, expecting the door to slid open, but nothing happen. Panicking, he banged at with his fist, screamed out hoping someone might hear him, but it was fruitless.

He noticed a handle of sorts and grasped at it. In his frenzy he twisted it and shoved against the door. It swung open with ease and banged against the wall with an echoing clang. The mechling had fallen to the floor, glossa pursed as he resisted the urge to groan in pain. He got to his stabilizing servos and ran, his thoughts a mess. Ran down the darkened corridors, there was no end in sight. And that abnormally merry music, it was playing from everywhere, the tune was upbeat as if narrating his circumstance. No matter how fast he fled; it neither lessened nor grew louder, like it was following him.

He skidded to a halt; there was the mech, his back to him. The mech turned, his slanted red optic stared at the mechling as he smirked. Suddenly two points of light, like distant stars, shot in front of him. One of red and the other purple, they danced before his optics in an erratic fashion. The lights and motion hypnotized him as he stared, unblinking. Then suddenly they disappeared, their lights gone. An ominous feeling came over the mechling as he turned. Just in time to see the green femme pounce on him. His head collided with the unforgiving floor and once again he fell into stasis.

---

_Sometimes ve see ze shine of doubt flickering on ze double edged knife…_  
The mechling awoke once more to the sight of the mech and femme feasting daintily on the same sickly sweet foods.

_A faultless love does not exist; zere's no perfect feeling in zis life…_  
He squirmed slightly to move his arms, but to no avail as he was bound. A blindfold was placed over his optics, rather messily as he could still peer through the holes.

_Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see…_  
His optics widened in horror as the illusion faded away, the truth revealed.

_Lantern shadows that grew at night unconsciously frightened me…_  
The candlelight dimmed; as did the table, silverware and food. A shadow fell over all of them, their forms appeared faded. The mech's solid frame became transparent; a ruined hole appeared on his chassis. The beautiful femme; her features became somewhat haggard and wasted. The candle brightened for a moment, the dream returned before it all together washed away. There was nothing but smoke and mirror, the dead disguised as the living. Then his blindfold fell silently, but even the two phantoms in front of him noticed that.

In a blink of his optics; the two apparitions were kneeling in front of him, observing him with an inner hunger.  
"_My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early…"_ the mech scolded the boy.

"_If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead?"_ the femme held up a wickedly long fork. _"Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight?"_

The mechling was surprised at himself, why was this situation so funny? Another blink of his optics they were gone._  
But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight…_

The mechling shuddered as he felt something wrap its cold arms around his neck, digits petting his cheeks, embracing him in a hug.  
"_Hey… give me that…?" _a hollow voice said to him before it broke off into childish giggles.

_Vhy are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse?  
Milk is vat you want because it made you vell at your old house?_  
The mechling was lying on the floor, the mech stood over him as he stared down at the young bot. The scared bot sat up and backed away from the mech; whimpered as he shielded himself with his arms, cowering before the imposing ghost. The mech smiled at the mechling as he offered a servo to him. The femme materialized behind him. Without waiting for an answer the mech grabbed the mechling's servo and pulled him to his feet.

_This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place…  
I'll just toll what's in your pocket, now you should not lose any face…_  
The femme took the mechling's hand as they spun around in a dizzying dance, a waltz with no pattern or form. They twirled, the femme led, the mechling was too stunned to resist. Then she stopped and kneeled before him, optics closed; taking his left servo in her she planted a soft kiss. Her optics snapped open as she smiled up at him.

_Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now…  
Don't ask why or when, you don't even need to know how…_  
The femme pulled the mechling along down the halls like an eager child. They ran down the corridor, the femme had a destination in plan. A door at the far end of the hall neared as they continued to speed through.

_Eat these sweets; they tempt you into believing fake hospitality…_  
The door slid open as the green femme twirled once more and let go. The mechling stumbled inside before stopping and collapsed on a chair. The mech stood to the right of him, the femme stood by his left. They stood, as if waiting.

_Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me…!_  
Passing through the closed doors was the same blue mech, except there was a small hole on his chassis. The mechling finally saw that the blue mech was cradling a Sparkling in his arms. Before the mechling could think further, fatigue washed over him. He felt exhausted, but he tried to resist falling unconscious again. But the more he resisted, the harder it was to ignore the enticing embrace of recharge. It was as if something was sapping his energy, drinking it away.

In a last effort to escape, the mechling stood up to run. But his knees gave away as he collapsed on the floor. A last thought crossed his processor before his vision turned black; he should have never taken that stupid bet.

---

"Hey… hey are you alright?" somebot was shaking him, the voice sounded so distant.

The mechling grumbled in response.  
"He's alright! Where's the medic?" the voice called out in relief, to his audio receptors it seemed to echo.

He closed his optics once more to rest.

---

He shot up and yelped, expecting to see the same barren walls. His head scanned around the room in confusion, he was no longer in the Stockades but in a med bay. He groaned as he rested his back on the metal berth, relief washed over him. Thanks Primus he survived that ordeal. A nurse walked toward his berth, relived to see him awake. She explained to him that they found him laying face-down somewhere in the Stockades, his energy reserves were dangerously low but he was still online.

The rest of her words were jargon to him as his thoughts wandered back to the Stockades. Just what happened back there?

---

Peering from afar; Icy, Hothead and Random were relieved to see the mechling was alright.  
"_I told you there was nothing to worry about,"_ said the Green Autobot, servos on her waist.

"_You still are a very twisted Autobot,"_ said Icy, confirming that his thought on the femme did not change.

The femme said nothing as she gazed with the three Blitzwings.

---

The mechling slowly opened his optics; there was soft glow that disturbed him from recharge. He turned his head; surprised to see a slice of metal cake, decorations and all. Stuck on it was a single candle, a flame burned gently on its tip. The mechling admired the cake slice, he had no desire to eat it but it was nice to watch. The fire was captivating to him as it lulled him to rest. Icy appeared next to the recharging mechling, silently he brushed his servo over the candle and snuffed out the flame. Darkness reclaimed the med bay as the ghost left.

_Fin

* * *

_

Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It being close to Halloween I thought I write something like this.  
Please don't forget to review!


End file.
